


a small tribute

by rareandbeautiful



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Edit, M/M, non fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: long story short i made a way-too-dramatic carlando edit. and i didn't know where to post it. sorry if you wanted a new fic
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	a small tribute

**Author's Note:**

> i hate to specify this but  
> //please don't repost without permission//

**Author's Note:**

> i never tried something like this. i hope to improve with time, also because this was made last night because i couldn't sleep lol


End file.
